


Sleeping Derek

by HiAjay



Series: When not to Text [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek; “Then you’d let me sleep.”</p>
<p>Stiles; “All in good time, big guy. All in good time.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>OR, Stiles starts to text Derek in the middle of the night just to keep him awake and talking. Because Stiles misses his Sourwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Derek

Stiles; “Derek!”

 

Derek; “Do you know what time it is?”

 

Stiles; “Yes.”

 

Stiles; “I don’t care.”

 

Stiles; “I want to ask you something.”

 

Stiles; “Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek.”

 

Stiles; “DEREK.”

 

Stiles; “If you don’t answer, I’m just going to spam your message box. I’ll even make it look like you’re sexting me the whole time.”

 

Derek; “What? Why? Why would you even do that? What kind of person are you?”

 

Stiles; “That’s not important. The importance is that I need help answering one simple question.”

 

Derek; “Couldn’t Scott help you?”

 

Stiles; “Scott’s not my current hot, Alpha boyfriend. Is he?”

 

Stiles; “Ew. Ew. That was just. .a sdasdfp’adfs ddsf adf8ioew”

 

Derek; “The hell Stiles?”

 

Stiles; “AsaDiw fdfndFA d0fa;m sf-32r9e df odpf0-3 md”

 

Stiles; “Scott asdawrrpadfogsf;mbsfijgafg”

 

Stiles; “Dammit.”

 

Derek; “When you get your phone back. Ask me whatever idiotic question you _and_ Scott came up with.”

 

(MOMENTS LATER; Time stamp- 4 AM)

 

Stiles; “Scott wanted to know if it was-”

 

Stiles; “This is Scott. I DID NOT.”

 

Stiles: “He did.”

 

Stiles; “He wanted to know if Peter had a thing for boys and if knotting is just an Alpha thing.”

 

Derek; “Yes.”

 

(Long ass Pause.)

 

Stiles; “Yes to what?”

 

Derek; “Yes. Now go to sleep, Stiles.”

 

Stiles; “But I caaaaannn’t~”

 

Stiles; “I’m working on this trig-bio paper and it’s like- impossible. I’ve been-”

 

Stiles; “Working on it for DAYS. Seriously.”

 

Stiles; “I want to go home. I’m done with being a genius out here in- where the hell am I?”

 

Stiles; “New Mexico. What the hell am I doing here?”

 

Stiles; “Derek.”

 

Stiles; “Derek.”

 

Stiles; “Derek.”

 

Stiles; “Derek.”

 

Stiles; “Deeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeekkkk~”

 

Stiles; “You have no idea how fun it was to write that.”

 

Stiles; “DEREK.”

 

Derek; “Stiles. I have to get up in two hours for training.”

 

Stiles; “I know.”

 

Derek; “Why the hell are you making it your damn quest to keep me up?”

 

Stiles; “Because I miss you.”

 

Derek; “ . . . ”

 

Derek; “I miss you too.”

 

Stiles; “Pick me up at the airport tomorrow at seven (:”

 

Derek; “Can’t see how I can do that when I’m asleep.”

 

Stiles; “You wouldn’t.”

 

Derek; “I would. You can walk home.”

 

Stiles; “You aren’t serious.”

 

Derek; “I am. I hear it’s supposed to rain sometime in the early morning. I hope you have an umbrella.”

 

Stiles; “Derek, you wouldn’t make your fragile, defenseless boyfriend walk those ten miles. Would you?”

 

Derek; “Since when are you fragile?”

 

Stiles; “Since you were my boyfriend.”

 

Derek; “Why I love you, I will never know.”

 

Stiles; “I love you too :D”

 

Derek; “Stiles.”

 

Stiles; “Derek.”

 

Derek; “Go. To. Sleep.”

 

Stiles; “UGH.”

 

Stiles; “Fine. But I won’t like it.”

 

Derek; “You don’t have too.”

 

Stiles; “Sometimes I wish I could be inside your head. Y’know. Just to see what it’s like up there.”

 

Derek; “I don’t know. And I wouldn’t want you there to begin with.”

 

Stiles; “You’re hiding something. Aren’t you?”

 

Derek; “No.”

 

Stiles; “You totally are! It is that you give Isaac more attention than me, because you love him more?”

 

Stiles; “Just not the _same way_ you _love_ me.”

 

Stiles; “Right?”

 

Stiles; “Why are you taking so long?”

 

Stiles; “Derek? This isn’t funny.”

 

Stiles; “If you don’t answer me I’ll withhold sex for a month.”

 

Stiles; “DEREK ALEXANDER HALE.”

 

Derek; “You’d give in before me.”

 

Stiles; “I would not.”

 

Derek; “Stiles. You would.”

 

Stiles; “Gasp. You think me a whore, Derek?”

 

Derek; “No, Thor.”

 

Stiles; “I love you.”

 

Derek; “Then you’d let me sleep.”

 

Stiles; “All in good time, big guy. All in good time.”


End file.
